The drowsiness of a driver of a vehicle may be judged indirectly from his/her driving behavior.
Alternatively, PCT Application No. WO 2014031042 A1 describes fitting an eye-opening signal to predefined modeled signals in order to detect blinking events, and from that, to draw conclusions about the attentiveness of the driver.